HP Drabbles!
by jordanisapotterhead
Summary: A collection of drabbles by me! They could be about anything, from romance to friendship. Take your pick!
1. Christmas At The Burrow

**Hello everyone! So... this is the new collection thing I've started! Yay! Since these are easier to write, I'll probably update this one about every other day, but I can't make any oaths! Anyways, please enjoy the first of (what could be) many drabbles! ;) PS, The titles of the drabbles don't count! Also, this isn't a challenge thing, so I have to come up with the ideas. If you guys wanna leave some suggestions in a review, that would be fantabulous!**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a sweet HP t-shirt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas at the Burrow.<strong>

"Merry Christmas, love." Ron bent down to kiss his wife, Hermione.

"Ron, not in front of everyone!" Hermione blushed brightly. She loved her husband very much, but she was never one for PDA.

"But sweetheart...there's mistletoe!" Ron said with a sly smile. He knew Hermione wouldn't be able to resist.

"Oh, alright." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Are you happy now?"

"Not quite."

"Alright then..." She then proceeded to give him the biggest, bestest snog he'd ever had. "How was that?"

Now it was Ron's turn to blush.


	2. Ginny's Birthday

**Hello again! Here it is, the second little drabble-type thing. I actually took the initiative and posted the next day! Hope you enjoy, as I always do when it comes to my stories. Another note, I think I'm gonna give up the 100 word part to this collection. I just get really paranoid with the amount of words and I they don't seem as quality as they could be in my opinion. Just a thought. Tell me what you guys think!**

**A/N: **

**Own Harry Potter**

**I really wish that I did**

**Sadly, I do not**

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's Birthday<strong>

"Harry, you really didn't have to get me presents!" Ginny said as she tore the wrapping paper off a small box.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ginny, of course I had to. Birthdays only come once a year, after all." he replied with a smile.

"Mummy, I got you something too!" cried a little black haired boy.

"Don't be stupid Al, we both got it. I helped the mostest." A boy with brown hair said with a mischievous grin.

Harry turned to Ginny and whispered to her quietly, "Don't you ever get tired?"

"Not one bit."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I seem to be doing a lot of RHr, so I decided to spice it up a bit. Review, alert, the whole shabang! :)**

**xo, Jordan**


	3. Second Chances

**Bonjour! Sorry I am SO late on updating this, what with the midnight premiere of HP and some personal stuff... life just caught up with me. But, I hope you guys enjoy this little drabble, I had a fun time writing it! Please make sure to leave any feed back or requests for something in a review! :)**

**Happy reading!**

**A/N: I don't own HP.**

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was tired.<p>

She was tired of James Potter, exams, the Marauders' pranks, James Potter.

_ Especially,_ James Potter! The nerve of that boy! He kept on badgering her daily with requests to accompany him to Hogsmeade. It was quite annoying.

Until the day he stopped trying.

It had been a Monday when she first noticed his absence in the corner of her eye, waiting for just the right time to ask her out. His presence had always been a kind of comforting one. It was a constant in her life, and she certainly need constants right now, what with Voldemort and everything with the war.

It had been a Tuesday when she noticed a feeling in the bottom of her stomach, this feeling of withdrawal and longing. It felt like something was missing in her life. Almost as if she was a drug addict who needed a fix.

It was a Wednesday when she finally did something about it.

"James Potter, what is wrong with you?" She practically screamed at the boy.

"W-what?" He looked at her incredulously, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh, don't lie to me, James." She said scathingly. He noticed that she used his first name. She normally used his last. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. One day you're fawning over me, asking me out constantly until I feel my head might explode, the next you're acting as if I'm stale butterbeer!"

"Um, no offense, Lily, but that sounds a bit egotistical."

"Oh, shut it. You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. Why have you given up?" James gave her a look of surprise, which quickly turned to a look of shame mixed with understanding.

"It's not really giving up if you're just realizing the truth. Face it, Lily. You're never gonna say yes. Why try?" He began to walk away. He could have done it, too, if Lily had not grabbed the back of his shirt collar and spun him around.

"I don't know about _you_, James Potter, but I, for one, believe in second chances." She said those exact words before she slung her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she pulled away, she gave him a devilish grin. "Now... what's say you?"

"I-I-I think I could do that."


	4. I Believe You

**WHAAT? An update on the same day, back-to-back? Preposterous!**

**Happy reading!**

**A/N: Potter Harry own not do I.**

* * *

><p>"Mate, you probably know that I'm your girlfriend's big brother, and with that title, I am allowed to kick your arse if you break her heart right?"<p>

Harry didn't look up from his copy of the Daily Prophet. He and Ron had gone over this a bunch of times. He figured it was Ron just being protective. "Yep."

"Just checking. 'Cause I'd really hate to have to put a permanent tickling charm on you."

"Uh huh."

"No, but seriously, if you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me, as well as Bill, Charlie, Percy (maybe, he's being such a git right now), George, and Fred. Also, probably Ginny herself." Ron said blatantly.

"What about me?" Ginny had just walked into the room, holding her pygmy puff.

"Just telling Harry how he better not break your heart if he likes having hair on his head."  
>Ginny's older brother replied.<p>

"Oh, cool. He's right, Harry. You hurt me, you'll be on the receiving end of one of my Bat Bogey Hexes." She gave Harry a bright smile. Harry perked up at the mention of her infamous, signature hex. He'd never been hit by it, but he'd seen it on someone else. He didn't really want what happened to that poor soul to happen to him.

He stood up. "I promise to never hurt you, Ginevra Weasley. I'll always be there for you." He pulled her into a hug, as if to seal his promises.

"Okay, Harry Potter," She lifted her head out of his chest so that she was looking him in the eyes. "I believe you."

"Merlin's sakes, can you two get a room?" Ron said to the two embracing.

He had just enough time to duck to avoid Ginny's spell.


	5. Whatever You Say

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. :(**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Harry stared down at the red headed girl with fierce determination. Ginny had been giving him trouble all afternoon.<p>

"I want a rematch!" He puffed loudly. She was really being stubborn, and he was beginning to get frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Ginny said airily, taking the time to examine her nails. "I've already crushed your ego hard enough today; I don't think you'll be able to take another blow."

Harry blushed at the mention of his defeat during their previous one-on-one Quidditch match. "Well, as your team captain, I order you to play!" Ginny, who had began to walk away, slowly turned around, her arms crossed. She had a

"Oh, really? _You_ orderme too?" She retaliated playfully. She grabbed him and planted a fierce kiss on his lips. After about ten seconds of intense snogging, Ginny pulled away. "I think _I'm _the onegiving the orders around here, Potter." With a wink, Ginny turned around again and started walking.

"I-it's _Captain_ Potter to you!"

She stopped long enough to look over her shoulder and reply, "_Whatever you say._"


	6. A Very Weasley Christmas

**A/N: SO SORRY! I apologize PROFUSELY for not updating in such a long time! I don't even know how long it's been :( I feel terrible about the whole thing. There are no excuses (well, maybe school). Now that I'm on break, though, updates might become more frequent ;) No promises!**

**I don't own HP, but, ya know... it _is_ Christmas!**

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, wake up!"<p>

Ron felt his stomach groan in pain as the little five year old ran and jumped onto the bed. He looked over at the clock.

_ 6:45_

_ "_Oh, come on, Rosie. Daddy needs his sleep." Ron grumbled as he turned his face back to the pillow. It was far too early to be awake.

"But it's Christmas!"

Ron sighed. He would never have admitted it, but he might have forgotten that it indeed Christmas morning. After several moments of silence, he felt Rose's weight shift from him to the sleeping woman beside him.

"Mum, wake up! It's Christmas day!" He heard Hermione sigh similarly and mutter something to Rose. Rose, in turn, let out a little whimper and stuck out her bottom lip. Ron chuckled at the sight before sobering up again.

"Now, Rosie, why don't you go back to bed, give Mum and Dad a few more minutes, eh?" Ron pleaded with her.

"But we have to open presents!" Rom sighed once more and looked over at Hermione. Rose saw where was looking and appeared to have changed battle tactics. She moved again, back to Hermione.

"Oh, please, Mummy, _please, _can we open gifts?" He silently prayed Hermione had stronger wills than himself. Unfortunately, she did not.

"I'll go and see if Hugo's up." Pulling off the covers, Hermione got out of bed and walked out the room to the cheers of Rose, who scrambled off the bed and to the door. With one final glance back, she spoke.

"C'mon, Daddy! You're gonna miss Christmas!" Ron looked over at his daughter, with her big brown eyes and exuberant smile. He then got out of bed, ran to the door, and snatched up his daughter, throwing her over his shoulder playfully.

"Me miss Christmas? Never!"


End file.
